The Little Druid
by FanOfRandomThings
Summary: Merlin, a druid, got to view Camelot for the first time for his 17th birthday as, since the Purge, the druids have stayed far from Camelot and sheltered the younger druids from it. While there he met a new friend named Gwen, and glimpsed the beautiful Lady Morgana. Despite the dangers, Merlin decides he has to go back. No Slash! Mergana. AU based on the Little Mermaid. Merlin!hurt.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** _So, I did my Merlin Cinderella story and it worked out pretty well so I've decided to do a little mermaid one. It'll be Mergana. :)_

* * *

Once a rift between people's form, it's often hard to go back and rekindle friendships. For the Druids and the people of Camelot, this was no exception. It was several years before our hero was born when the king's wife died and he blamed magic for her death. From that moment on all magic was banned from Camelot, and magic users, including Druids, were persecuted.

The Pendragon children, the son and daughter of the King of Camelot, knew naught of the alliance that used to exist, and knew little beyond the idea that magic was evil and those who used it planned to stamp out Camelot.

Now this was true in some cases for many magic users were angered deeply by King Uther's rulings, however not all of those who practiced magic had the same animosity. The Druids, for example, felt only pity for the King, and hoped that one day there would be a way to reunite the bond between those with and those without magic. They told their younglings stories of the way it used to be, and on each Druid's seventeenth birthday he or she went alone to view Camelot from the forest, watching the flags flutter in the gentle breeze. Those who were either very brave or very foolish sometimes traveled into the depths of the city, and our story focuses on one such Druid who simply let his curiosity he the better of him.

MMM

"Do you have water? Snacks? Are you certain that's what the elder asked you to wear? Are you certain that you're ready for this?"

"Yes mother, it's all fine," Merlin, a lanky brunette teen, smiled and chuckled softly at his fussing mother. "It's my birthday so I go to Camelot. Tradition remember? I'll be alright. Don't worry."

"I'm a mother, it's what I do," Hunith smiled kindly, tightening a strap of her son's heavy pack. "Remember, you must not show any magic. They catch everyone and execute them. Promise me you will be home by sundown."

"I will, I promise," Merlin smiled. He kissed his mother goodbye and shouldered his backpack. There was a group of Druids to see him off and they each remind him that he was simply an observer, not a visitor, of Camelot. He swore to be safe and then he was off.

Merlin crept toward the road which lead to the big city and soon he arrived near enough to view it. Stealthily, Merlin slipped into the foliage. It was yet only morning and few people were out and about. After a short time of no activity, Merlin grew bored. He leaned against a tree and lazily threw a bit of magic from his fingers, watching it dance lively through the forest. There was no one around to see it, so it didn't do any harm, he told himself. He smiled when a hedgehog crept out from behind a tree and looked up curiously at the glittering magic. Grinning, Merlin swirled his hands gently and a tiny glowing hedgehog spun onto the ground, leaping friskily over to the real little animal, who sat back on his haunches before almost seeming to smile and proceeding to leap around with Merlin's magic hedgehog. Merlin beamed as the real hedgehog finally approached him and he was able to reach down and gently stroke his back.

"Hello," Merlin smiled. "How're you? You hungry? Here, I have some roots if you'd like them."

Merlin passed the treat over to the tiny animal which nibbled quickly and then glanced up at Merlin greedily.

"Sorry, no more," Merlin shrugged. "Hey! That's my bag don't go in there! Okay, so maybe I did have a bit more, but those are for me."

A sudden fanfare made Merlin freeze and then scrambled to look out at the road. The sight which met his eyes was both beautiful and a bit terrifying to the druid. A large moving building this was being pulled by animals that looked like brown unicorns without the horn. A man in amazing red and golden robe sat in front, directing the hornless unicorns. He suddenly recalled that they might be called horses, and he marvelled at how powerful 'horses' must be. He snatched the hedgehog and held him up to see.

"Isn't it grand?" he whispered into the little animal's ear. The hedgehog gave a little chuckling noise before moving his head slightly to seemingly get a better view. Merlin continued to stare, until suddenly his heart caught. In the window was the face of a beautiful girl of the likes he'd never seen. She had deep, dark chocolate colored hair and wore a robe of satiny purple. She had a tiny, metal, golden hat thing on her head and she stared out of the window dreamily. After a moment the moving building had moved on so he could no longer see her, but he longed to get another glimpse of the beautiful girl and those magnificent hornless horses or whatever they were.

"I'm going closer," Merlin whispered to the hedgehog, placing him on the forest floor and nudging him forward. "You should go home."

The hedgehog retreated away a few steps before turning and trotting back. It stared up at Merlin adoringly causing the druid boy to chuckle.

"If you really want to come, you can. I know I'm not really supposed to, but I'm going to look inside! Here, want to go in my pack?"

The little hedgehog crawled inside obediently so Merlin strapped the tiny creature in, leaving a hole for him to look out of. He then shouldered the pack and slipped through the bushes onto the road. It was now empty, save for a bit of swirling dirt and dust, so he marched toward the city was a smile. He wouldn't use any magic, so there would be no problem. He could hardly contain his excitement.

MMM

The village proved to have all kinds of exciting activities. It was full of life and contained nurous shops including bakeries, clothing shops, and even an amazing place where a man banged hot metal and made it into shapes and tools.

"Do you see anything you like?" a girl asked him, and he turned to smile at a dark skinned young woman who was perhaps just a few years older than himself.

"I'm, uh, just looking around," he blushed, ducking his head. "I've never been here before. It's an amazing village!"

"Camelot is more of a city than a village, but it is nice. I've always lived here, but I've once been to a village and it was a bit different. It was certainly smaller anyway. They didn't have a blacksmith. I'm the blacksmith's daughter, by the way. Sorry, I'm rambling," the girl smiled. "I'm Gwen, by the way. Welcome to the city."

"Merlin," the druid smiled, shaking her hand but careful to keep his long sleeve pulled over the triskelion on his arm. He'd been taught this by the village elders. "Don't worry, I ramble all the time too! My mother always complains. What's your father making? It looks dangerous!"

"It's a sword for the knights," Gwen smiled. "He often makes things for the castle since he's the nearest blacksmith. What brings you to Camelot? The festivities for the king's ward?"

"Uh… Yeah," Merlin nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I've noticed many visitors," Gwen nodded. "And there's the performers who the king hired. I heard they will be performing in the castle courtyard and we will be allowed to watch. I was planning to go there now."

"Can I come?" Merlin asked enthusiastically and Gwen laughed lightly.

"Sure," she nodded. She informed her father and then lead Merlin through the streets until they reached a gigantic stone building which Merlin believed was the castle. He balked uneasily, he'd been told to never go here, but Gwen kept walking so with a gulp, Merlin trailed behind her, marveling at the gigantic structure. Soon they were inside some huge gates and then Merlin stared wide eyed a group who were juggling and another group who were doing acrobatics.

"They're amazing!" Merlin gasped, and Gwen nodded.

"Yes, they are," she agreed. She looked surprised when he pulled a hedgehog out of his pack and held the tiny creature up to see the performers. "Where'd you get that?"

"Oh, him? I found him in the forest. Very friendly little thing, and he wanted to see the city too," Merlin explained easily. "He likes roots, so maybe I'll call him Rooty. Do you want to meet a new friend, Rooty? This is Gwen! Rooty says hello."

"Hello," Gwen smiled, gently petting the tiny creature which sniffed at her fingers before settling into Merlin's hand and allowing Gwen to pet him. "He's very sweet."

"Yes, I think so. Want to go back? You look tired," Merlin decided, placing Rooty back into his spot of the backpack. Merlin then glanced back at the performance and suddenly he glimpsed the dark haired girl from earlier up in a window, also watching the performance. Gwen caught him staring and she nodded knowingly.

"There she is, the king's ward," Gwen pointed to the girl in the tower. "Morgana. I'm normally working for her right now, but she gave me a few days off to enjoy the carnival."

"Morgana," Merlin repeated. "She's lovely."

"Yes, but she's also the king's ward," Gwen pointed out.

"Oh," Merlin nodded, not quite understanding beyond the fact that he had warned that the king was extremely dangerous and was to be avoided at all costs. Wanting to know if 'Morgana' should be avoided too, Merlin asked: "Is she evil too?"

"Too?" Gwen laughed. "What do you mean?"

"My mother said the king was evil," Merlin told Gwen simply. "What about Morgana?"

"Shh!" Gwen warned, glancing around fearfully. "That's treason! Don't say that here! The king is good and generally kind. And Morgana is very just and fair. She's wonderful to work under, which is more than I can say for the prince, but that's treason too, so don't tell anyone I said that."

"Oh, Morgana is nice?" Merlin asked.

"Yes," Gwen agreed. "She's very kind."

"That's good," Merlin smiled. He and Gwen watched the performances for some time before the sun began to set and Merlin declared that he had to leave.

"Will I see you again?" Gwen asked hopefully, and Merlin hesitated.

"Maybe," he agreed. Glancing up at the castle and Morgana who was retreating into her room, Merlin nodded. "Yes, I think so."

"Well then, until next time," Gwen curtsied, and Merlin smiled, hurrying back out into the woods. He soon arrived back at his camp where the elders asked him to explain what he had seen.

"It nice," Merlin said simply. He couldn't tell the elders that he had gone into the city! The elders listened as he told simply of the carriage and then showed them Rooty, before Merlin raced back to his tent to tell the same story to his mother. A few minutes later he told her that he was going to see his friend Mordred, and she agreed that he could.

Merlin hurried over to Mordred's tent and Mordred smiled up at him.

"Hello Merlin," Mordred put down the satchel he was working on making. "How was Camelot? Tell me all about it since it'll be a few years before I can see it."

"It was incredible!" Merlin exclaimed, sitting cross legged and placing Rooty on the ground. "I also found this hedgehog, I named him Rooty. Can he explore?"

"Sure," Mordred nodded, patting the little animal and then watching it scramble over to a corner where he nosed around in the dirt. "Now, tell me all about it!"

"Well, first there was a carriage with a beautiful girl inside. It also had hornless unicorns!"

"Horses?" Mordred asked, and Merlin nodded.

"Yes, those. Anyway, that's all I saw at first but then I really wanted to see more so, don't tell anyone Mordred, but I went inside the city!"

"What?" Mordred's jaw dropped. "Merlin, that's dangerous! You're not supposed to do that!"

"Yeah I know, but I didn't use any magic, so I was fine. Anyway, it was so incredible! I saw shops and bread makers and dessert makers, and a, uh, I think it was called a blacksmith. There I met a really nice girl named Gwen and she said there were festivities and that I could follow her to see them; so I did. And guess what? They were inside the walls of the palace courtyard!"

"You left then, right? You didn't go inside?" Mordred asked hopefully.

"I couldn't rush off then!" Merlin shook his head. "I wanted to see, so I went inside, and it was so amazing! There were jugglers and acrobats and the palace was so big!"

"Merlin!" Mordred gasped in horror. "The elders said to never, never go inside the walls of the palace! It's dangerous! They'll catch you and the king will do all kinds of horrible things! You know that!"

"It was fine, Mordred," Merlin rolled his eyes. "And guess what else? I even saw the king's ward. The festivities are for her for some reason, and she was the girl in the carriage thing. Gwen called it a carriage. She just came back from visiting another kingdom. Gwen is her servant, you see. She said Morgana isn't evil like the king, in fact she's really nice, Gwen said. And she's really pretty too. I want to meet her someday! Especially if she's as nice as Gwen said. Gwen said she even comes into the village sometimes to give money to beggars and food to families who have none."

"Gwen said?" Mordred yelped. "Gwen is the princess's servant? Merlin, you so easily could have been caught! How can you be so careless? The elders are always warning us-"

"I know, but I hid my triskelion and no one knew. I told Gwen that I'll see her again tomorrow. Somehow you've got to help me go back."

"No way!" Mordred shook his head. "Merlin, you can't go back! You're only meant to observe Camelot once, not go inside. Then you're not even supposed to go close to Camelot again. It's dangerous, Merlin. I'm not going to help you do something dangerous. Besides, the elders said that inside the palace walls they have things that tell them when a magic user is near. How can you know if they'll be looking at that or not? They'll catch you, Merlin! No, don't go back."

"But I promised Gwen," Merlin argued. "And no one'll catch me. Besides, I want to see Morgana again."

"Merlin, you can't go back. If the king doesn't catch you, the elders will."

Merlin frowned and shook his head. Maybe Mordred was right, the elders did always complemented the child on his wiseness and being old for his age, but still Merlin longed to see the carnival, the castle, Gwen, and Morgana again. Mordred glimpsed his expression and he sighed, scooping up Rooty and handing him over to Merlin.

"Look, I'm just worried about you is all, Merlin. You know how many druids go into Camelot and never come out. Remember my father? He never came out of Camelot, and I don't want the same to happen to you. The king and all the people there are dangerous, especially the prince. I've heard he hunts down magic users and druids. True I've heard that Lady Morgana is kinder and more just, but even she is one of them! Please promise me you won't go back merlin."

"I'm not promising anything," Merlin shook his head. "But I'll be really careful. That I can promise. I'd better go; my mother is probably wondering where I am. I'll see you soon, Mordred."

Mordred watched as his friend stood up and cradled Rooty close to his chest. Merlin then scurried out of the tent and back to his own. Mordred shook his head. Merlin had always been headstrong but he'd never done something so dangerous as to go close to the people of Camelot! Mordred remembered the day when his own father had traveled to the city for supplies. He'd waited for his father until nightfall before he told Iseldir that something might be wrong. The druid elder had sat and meditated for a while before he brought Mordred into his own tent and sadly explained that Cerdan would not be returning.

Since then, Mordred was more cautious and forced himself to be aware of what the non-magic users were up to. He never planned to go to Camelot, never even planned to go close, but he learned from the elders all there was to know about the people of the city. He had learned the titles of the royal family and the names of all the objects that non-magic users might have in their possession. If he ever did end up in the city, he was certain he would fit in. Merlin, on the other hand, had little knowledge of those who didn't use magic. He'd never listened to the elders lessons, nor bothered to take the warnings seriously. Mordred had to make sure Merlin didn't go back to Camelot or the penalties for his foolish actions could be just like Cerdan. Merlin might never return…

MMM

The morning brought with it soft bird songs. Merlin yawned and stretched, confused at the excitement at the back of his mind until he remembered: Camelot. He was going back today, of that he was certain.

Hunith was outside eating breakfast with a few other mother's when Merlin slipped out of the tent. He attempted to sneak away but he was called back and asked where he was going.

"Oh, I want to pick some more roots for my hedgehog," Merlin smiled. "I think he'll like the ones further into the forest as many hedgehogs go there to eat."

Hunith simple smiled and shook her head before handing him some breakfast and warning him to be careful. Merlin nodded before slipping away into the forest and then running for the city. The trees flew by and he leaped over logs until the city was in view. Rooty shifted inside the pack and Merlin hushed him before slipping out onto the road. With a deep breath he again entered the city, a smile on his face.

The streets were filled with whispers today, and Merlin was surprised when a few citizens looked at him with suspicion. He simply flashed a grin back and them and watched a many seemed to take home from his good cheer. He was just approaching the blacksmith shop when he saw a woman in a cloak kneeling in front of an old beggar woman.

"M'Lady Morgana," the old woman was saying. "Is it not dangerous for ye' to be 'ere today after wha'ol 'appended yest'aday?"

"My place is with the people in such times," Morgana's voice was kind and strong. "Besides, many have been brought here due to the festival. Perhaps he or she meant no harm but only to view the festivities."

"You are wise, M'Lady," the old woman smiled, biting into the bread she had been given. "I remember the old times well. Thank ye' for yer kindness."

"Of course. I will see you soon, Merta," Morgana stood and then moved on a few houses down where she knocked on the door of a tiny cottage. Merlin watched as a little girl with dirty clothes and no shoes answered. She curtsied and smiled joyfully when Morgana asked how her ill father was and then passed over a bit of medicine from the court physician and a few coins.

"I wish you and your little brother well," Morgana told the little girl. "I will see you soon Telia."

The pattern was repeated as Morgana moved down the road to random houses and stores. She disappeared into a shoe shop and was gone for some time so Merlin began to leave. As he was leaving the alley, Morgana came out a side door and almost ran into him.

"Oh! Pardon me!" Merlin scrambled away. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Morgana gave him a once over. "I don't recognize you."

"I'm Merlin," Merlin held out a hand. Morgana gave him a funny look but after a very long pause she shook Merlin's hand just as he was beginning to retract it awkwardly.

"You're not from around here, are you?" She smiled, and he shook his head.

"No, I'm from a village," Merlin smiled. "I came here to visit my friend Gwen and see the festivities. You're Lady Morgana right? Gwen said that, anyway. Um... It's nice to meet you!"

"You as well," Morgana smiled. "You know Gwen? She is my servant."

"Yes, I only met her yesterday but we watched the performers and saw you too! Um... Do you know where the blacksmith is? I think I'm lost..."

"Here, I'll show you," Morgana smiled just as Rooty made a little noise and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"One moment, I think my hedgehog just woke up," Merlin pulled his pack around and took Rooty out, holding the sleepy creature in front of him. He then reprimanded the little animal. "You interrupted my conversation! That's not very nice Rooty. Here's breakfast, now behave yourself!"

"You have a hedgehog?" Morgana sounded surprised.

"Yes, would you like to meet him? Here, you can pet him. Rooty, this is Lady Morgana," Merlin held the animal up. "He says hello."

"Hello Rooty," Morgana smiled as she gently pet the animal. Merlin then gently placed Rooty back in his pack where the hedgehog curled into a ball and chewed on his breakfast.

"Okay, which way?" Merlin asked. Morgana lead him through the town and into the blacksmith's shop. Gwen looked happy but surprised to see them both. She asked what Morgana was doing in the lower town and Morgana replied that it was just her regular rounds.

"I'd best be on my way," Morgana smiled, holding out her hand to shake Merlin's goodbye again but she was shocked when he knelt and gently kissed her palm.

"Goodbye my lady," he smiled easily, standing up. He frowned at her confused face. "Wait, was that wrong? I'm sorry..."

"No it's fine," Morgana chuckled, then nodded to Gwen before she departed.

"Well," Gwen turned to Merlin with a shocked face. "Hello."

"Hello," he smiled. "I said I'd come back. So, are we watching the performers again?"

"Well," Gwen hesitated. "Yes, we can. Today the prince is about patrolling though. That doesn't matter I suppose, we just have to keep an eye out."

"Oh, okay," Merlin shrugged. "Let's go!"

The two headed out and onto the street when Gwen spotted some men dressed in red and she pulled Merlin to the side. She curtsied quickly but Merlin only stared, confused. She was about to pull him into a bow when a knight pulled to a stop and she curtsied even deeper, her heart suddenly filling with fear. Merlin continued to stare, wide eyed.

"Well," the knight spat, glaring at Merlin.

"Um, hello. It's nice to meet you," Merlin smiled at the man.

"No, you peasant! Show your prince some respect! Bow!" The knight growled when Merlin simply looked confused and the knight slapped Merlin once causing the boy to bring a hand to his face in shock.

"Sir Morien, I hardly think that's necessary," a blonde man suddenly appeared, and the knight took a step backward. The man then turned to Merlin. "Who are you? You are not from Camelot, correct?"

"No, I'm from a village," Merlin shook his head. "Who're you?"

The man's face turned a bit red at that but he bit out: "I am the prince."

"Oh," Merlin suddenly fell into a bow, fear suddenly leaping into him at the horror stories told about Prince Arthur. "I... I'm sorry, Sire."

"Yes that's better," Arthur frowned. "Why are you in Camelot and what is your name?"

"I... I'm Merlin, Sire and... I'm from a little village and I came here to see the, uh, festivities," Merlin stammered.

"Where are you staying and with whom?"

"Outside the castle walls," Merlin gulped. "With my mother."

"Fine," the prince turned away. "Be on your way."

There was suddenly a cry from up the street and Arthur looked up to see a man on horseback come thundering down the lane.

"Sire!" The man cried. "The sorcerer has been detected in Camelot! We don't yet know where, but they're here!"

"Spread out!" Arthur shouted to his men. "Find them!"

Merlin and Gwen stumbled backwards as the knights pushed past them and began yanking down a tapestry to look behind it.

"Come on," Gwen whispered to him. "We need to go home. It's not good to be in these."

Merlin's chest was heaving as he was lead back to the blacksmiths shop.

"Maybe I should leave," Merlin told her. "Go check on my mother."

"Yes, alright," Gwen nodded. "Be safe!"

"I will be!" Merlin nodded, slipping away. He was almost to the gate when a shout was heard proclaiming that the sorcerer had just come into the area. How that was known, Merlin had no idea, but his heart banged in his chest as he slipped into the shadows.

"Kay, loo in that direction!" Arthur shouted. "Gaheris, you look over there!"

Merlin pressed himself further into the shadows in fear. A man stalked right by him and he held his breath until he'd passed. He saw a blanket hanging out to dry and he threw it over himself. When the gate was clear for a moment he dashed toward it, the blanket hiding his identity.

"There!" Arthur shouted. "Catch him!"

Merlin gasped in pain when he felt something scrape the side of his arm but he kept running and finally he dashed out of the town and into the forest. He didn't stop running until he was far into the woods and then finally he collapsed against a tree, gasping for breath. He reached in his pack and scooped Rooty out, holding the animal to his chest. For a moment he simply sat there before suddenly he began to sob softly though he wasn't sure why.

"We're safe," he sobbed into the prickles of the little animal. "It's alright, we're safe. It's all okay. It's okay, we're safe. We made it. Shhh, it's okay. We're okay."

"Merlin?" He heard his name being called and he tried to wipe his tears away as he struggled to his feet. A few moments later Mordred emerged from behind a bush, a frown on his face. "Merlin, there you are! Your mother's been worried! Where've you been? What happened to your arm?"

Merlin glanced at his arm to see blood trickling from a shallow wound. Mordred examined it before frowning.

"This was made by an arrow! Merlin, where have you been? Camelot? No, Merlin, tell me you haven't been in Camelot..."

"They didn't catch me," Merlin sniffled, wiping his nose.

"They came close though, didn't they? Didn't they?!"

"Maybe," Merlin looked away. "They knew a sorcerer was there, I don't know why. I didn't even use magic!"

"Because they can sense magic! They have tools and crystals and things!" Mordred shook his head. "How could you do this? Merlin, what were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to see Gwen and Morgana again," Merlin sighed. "I met Morgana this time, she was so nice. So kind, and really beautiful too. I... I want to see her again, but I don't know how..."

"You can't possibly think of going back, not now!" Mordred cried. "Not after all this!"

"No, I guess not, not if they can really sense magic," Merlin sighed. "I wish there was a way... Well, I guess I can't... I wish I could though, to see Morgana again."

"Merlin, you know who you are. You have a destiny, remember? Iseldir says you're Emrys and you have more power than even he! We need you; you can't go off to Camelot and get yourself executed!"

"Yeah... I'm sorry," Merlin sighed, petting Rooty again before putting the animal back in his pack.

"Come on, go wash your face in the stream and then we're going home, okay?"

"Fine," Merlin agreed. He and Mordred then traveled to the stream where he washed his face and got rid of the tear tracks. Over the top of the trees he could see a red flag waving, but he mentally told Camelot goodbye and then followed Mordred reluctantly back to the camp.

* * *

 **AN:** _Please review and give me your thoughts! I haven't totally planned this one out so input is much appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** _Hello again! Here's the next chapter! The real excitement/story begins at the end of this one. Mordred has become a slightly more main character than I first planned, but that's okay. He's a bit OC but I figure that's because he has not had the same experiences as tv show Merlin. This Mordred has always lived with the druids._

 _Enjoy :)_

* * *

It was dark and dank, but what else is to be expected of a cave, even one that had been lived in for twenty years? Such is the life of a runaway, even one powerful as the sorceress who was smirking into the circular, silver pool as images of a dark chestnut haired boy and his small cloaked friend danced into view. She had little to occupy her days and so she'd taken up people watching, but only those with some relevance to her scheme were of any interest. This boy, who had some tiny animal grasped in his shaking hands, had originally been a concern due to the great power he unwillingly possessed, however his sudden interest in the world beyond his camp sent wheels spinning inside the sorceress' head. Perhaps instead of being her greatest threat, he would become her greatest ally in her fight against the Pendragons who had oppressed their kind for far too long. The wait for magic to return was ready to come to an end, she decided.

"Cume cráwa, ic Ælfríc lob héafodcwide!"

A few moments later a spectacular, shining raven swooped down to land on a rock in front of the sorceress who smirked and whispered in her ear. She then breathed magic onto the raven and the raven gave a sort of gasp of surprise.

"Yes, M'lady," the raven produced a strange cawing sound and then flew off into the woods, the sorceress smirking after her.

MMM

Merlin and Mordred came back to the camp directly, and Merlin was relieved that no one was unduly concerned of his where abouts. His mother did come over to make sure he was alright and admonish him about his torn sleeve, but he told her he was fine and then sat down for the lunch meal. He finished early, which wasn't unusual, and he went to sit behind his tent where he played tug-a-war with Rooty. He continued this activity for some time until suddenly the hedgehog paused and gave a sort of uneasy trill before hiding in the folds of Merlin's tunic. Merlin looked up to see a raven sitting on a branch and he smiled up at her.

"Hello," he nodded.

"Hello," the raven replied, suddenly swooping down to stand in front Merlin, and the druid's eyes widened.

"You can talk?" he gasped.

"Yes," she spoke in a strange cawwing voice. "I have been sent as M'lady saw you were in distress and she wishes to help you."

"In distress?" Merlin frowned. "How so?"

"She saw your plight of being unable to visit Camelot, and she believes she can help you, so you can go back safely."

"She could do that?" Merlin looked suddenly hopeful. Rooty just shivered beside him and Merlin stroked him calmingly. He suddenly heard Mordred's voice coming closer and the raven ruffled her feathers.

"We should go deeper into the forest," the raven told him, and after a moment he nodded. Merlin stood, picking up Rooty, who made a small sound of distress.

"It's okay, come on Rooty," Merlin whispered. "Let's hear what she has to say!"

He followed the raven out further into the forest, Mordred's voice disappearing.

"Okay, so she says she can help me to go the Camelot?" Merlin asked when they were a little bit away from the camp. "How is that possible? Mordred said I shouldn't go back and I don't want to upset him, but if it can be safe then I don't see the harm. Who is she, anyway, who sent you? Why does she want to help me?"

"She knows you are Emrys and does not want you to be upset," the bird replied. "And she often grants people's greatest desires."

"Who is she?" Merlin asked hopefully, stroking Rooty gently.

"Her name is Nimueh."

Merlin suddenly balked at the name, stepping backwards uneasily.

"Nimueh?" he asked. "The evil sorceress?"

"She is not evil, people simply did not understand her ways. She wishes only to help others with her abilities with magic," the bird swooped closer to Merlin, who shied away.

"Dark magic," he replied, retreating until his back was against a tree.

"But not used for evil," the bird replied. "She has explored all kinds of magic and now uses her vast knowledge to help people such as yourself. You do not have to come, but she will help you if you so chose."

"No," Merlin shook his head. "I… No, no go away! I know about her, I'm not going to her!"

"Suit yourself, we just hoped to help you," the bird gave a deep sigh. Mordred called out again, and the bird suddenly dropped a silver token in front of Merlin before flying away. "That is should you change your mind."

"I won't!" Merlin muttered. Suddenly Mordred was by his side and asked to make sure Merlin was okay.

"What are you doing out here?" Mordred asked.

"Nothing," Merlin shrugged.

"I heard you talking to someone," Mordred frowned, seeing the silver token. He reached for it but Merlin pulled it away, stuffing it in his pocket. Mordred's frowned deepened as he asked, "What's that?"

"Nothing, just something I found, and I was just talking to Rooty. He found some yummy bark to munch on," Merlin smiled easily.

"Okay," Mordred's head bobbed slowly, doubt coming off him in waves. Still, after a moment, he shook his head and moved on. "Anyway, I've been sent to find you. Iseldir wishes to speak with you."

"What? Why?" Merlin felt his blood run cold and when he heard the answer, he further paled.

"Somehow he knows what you did this morning," Mordred replied. "I didn't tell, but he knows."

"How can he?" Merlin gasped out.

"Because he's Iseldir? How does he ever know anything? Anyway, you'd best hurry, he looks quite worried."

Mordred lead Merlin back toward the camp, Merlin's heart racing in his chest. When he finally arrived to duck into Iseldir's tent, Merlin's heart sounded like the drums they used for the celebration dances. Still, he stole inside, his lip caught nervously between his teeth.

"Merlin Emrys," Iseldir nodded his head from where he sat in shadow. "Come, sit, I wish to speak with you."

Merlin quickly did as he was told, glancing away shamefully when Iseldir met his eye.

"I am aware," Iseldir began to speak. "Of your earlier action. There is no need to feel ashamed, interest in Camelot is not uncommon. You might be surprised how many wish to return and see it all again, but you must began to realize that your actions have consequences, Merlin. It is dangerous going there, only the senior Druids should do so."

"I know," Merlin muttered.

"I know you do, which is upsetting since you did it anyway. Still, as of now it seems there is no harm done. I know you have a destiny to bring back magic, Merlin Emrys, but the way that this happen is not yet clear. You cannot force this destiny into existence by going to Camelot. Besides, although you were given lessons of Camelot just like all of your peers, I know you didn't always listen. You will get a chance to return to the city, but you must wait until you are truly ready for in knowledge and in power of being able to hold in and hide your magic."

"But... When will that be?" Merlin asked.

"Perhaps not for a great many years, but the harder you prepare, the more ready you will be," Iseldir smiled at the boy. "It will come quicker than you think. Until then, you must stay away from Camelot."

"I... Alright," Merlin sighed.

"And I will have that trinket in your pocket as well," Iseldir held out a hand, to which Merlin's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Merlin swallowed.

"You know of what I speak," Iseldir replied, and with a sigh Merlin gave up with small silver coin. Iseldir's eyes darkened when his fingers touched it and he eyed Merlin uneasily. "Why do you have this, Merlin Emrys?"

"A... Raven gave it to me. She offered me something but I said no."

"Indeed," Iseldir frowned. "This holds very dark magic, you must not hold onto it."

"Okay, I didn't want it anyway," Merlin sighed, though it was true that he had little to no intention of visiting a witch to get what he wanted. He began to stand but Iseldir called him back.

"You must not leave yet," Iseldir sighed. "I'm sorry, but it seems... I know where this originates from, and you may be in a bit of trouble, Merlin. For the next few weeks I believe we will have guards on you, to make sure she does not try again."

"Try what again?" Merlin's eyes were wide.

"It's alright, never mind," Iseldir shook his head gently before calling out for another Druid who slipped inside. They shared a silent conversation and then Iseldir turned his eyes back to Merlin. "Bua will be watching out for you for a short while, alright."

"I don't need a guard!" Merlin grew upset for a moment before he bowed his head and apologized. He added, "I really don't though."

"It's alright," Bua, a large and quiet but smiley sort of man, rumbled. "I won't get in the way, just help you watch out for things."

Merlin sighed but accepted it quietly. It wouldn't matter anyway if he had a guard. It would be a small inconvenience and wouldn't last long, he was sure.

MMM

One week later, the small inconvenience had turned into a large annoyance. No matter where he went Bua was there, including when he was talking with Mordred. Mordred seemed to agree that this was a good situation as he had felt strange, bad power from the raven, but Merlin was just plain sick of being followed around. Finally, one warm afternoon, Merlin became fed up with the situation and he finally demanded Bua go off and find something better to do.

"It's for your safety, Emrys," Bua frowned. "We could go ask Iseldir if he thinks you're safe yet?"

Merlin hesitated on this idea. Over the past week he'd begun to wonder if the guard was really there to protect him, and he began to question if perhaps the guard was really there so that Merlin wouldn't wander off. He finally shook his head and told Bua that they shouldn't talk to Iseldir, and Bua had simply shrugged. Merlin frowned and went back to playing with Rooty when an idea began forming in his head and Merlin smiled.

"Hey," Merlin spoke up. "I'm really hungry, do you think you could head right over to the fire and grab me something? I'll stay right here."

"Well… Alright," Bua nodded before smiling at Merlin. "You'll be alright."

"Sure," Merlin smiled, and the big man lumbered to his feet, making his way back to the fire. The moment he'd turned his face, Merlin leaped to his feet and sped off silently into the forest. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he was instinctively relieved to finally be free of peering eyes again! He laughed quietly, finally collapsing in a patch of mossy plants and held his hedgehog in the air above his head. "We're free again Rooty!"

"Not quite…"

Merlin leaped up and spun around to find Mordred standing behind him with his hands on his hips, and Merlin's dancing heart fell unhappily.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mordred lectured. "Where's Bua?"

"Um…" Merlin hesitated.

"You ran off, didn't you? I saw you running away, so I had to follow you! You know better than to do that. Iseldir is keeping you safe!"

"Yeah, well I'm sick of being watched like a youngling!" Merlin spouted back. "I had to get away, is that so bad?"

"I don't know, where were you going? Camelot?" Mordred raised his voice in warning and though the thought hadn't occurred to Merlin now he was in rather a bad mood and sick of being followed and told what to do, so he simply frowned at Mordred.

"So what if I was?" Merlin snapped uncharacteristically

"Merlin!" Mordred cried.

"Yeah, well I'm an adult according to the encampment, you're younger than me! You can't think you can just follow me around and dictate my life!"

"Merlin, I may be younger but do you even know anything about Camelot? You didn't even know what a horse was! Did you even listen to one of the lessons without being constantly distracted? You clearly aren't ready for Camelot or anything the place has to offer, it's dangerous!"

"Yeah, well what if it stopped being dangerous?"

"Well that'd be nice, but it won't," Mordred frowned, glaring at the strange light in Merlin's eyes.

"But what if it did?" Merlin continued. "What if I could control my magic and hide it and see my friends there again?"

"Only the elders know how to do that!" Mordred frowned. "That takes years of practice!"

"But what if there was another way!"

"There isn't."

"But if there was, I could… What if I found another way?"

"You won't, there is no other way," Mordred rolled his eyes. "At least none that you'd ever figure out or get ahold of."

"You're wrong, I already had an offer of help," Merlin's eyes shone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mordred asked slowly.

"Nimueh offered to help me because she has knowledge the druids do not want to."

Mordred gasped in horror, glancing out into the woods before his eyes settled on Merlin again.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Mordred hissed. "Nimueh?"

"Well it's not like I'm going to take up her offer," Merlin rolled his eyes slightly, trying to make Mordred feel better.

"You'd better not!" Mordred's face was horrified. "Some people might be able to handle her, but not you! You're just Merlin, she'd tear you apart!"

"Hey!" Merlin frowned slightly.

"I'm not kidding!" Mordred shook his head. "She's pure evil, always has a trick up her sleeve, and you're so gullible you'd just fall right into her trap!"

"I'm not gullible," Merlin shook his head.

"Yeah you are," Mordred nodded. He reached out to grab Merlin's arm to drag him back to camp, but Merlin flinched away, hurt in his eyes. Mordred rolled his eyes and kept speaking. "Look, I'm just telling you the truth. You're nice, sweet, completely gullible and completely incompetent at keeping yourself out of trouble. You may be Emrys but you've got a lot to learn. Nimueh would destroy you in seconds."

"I'm stronger than you think," Merlin frowned as he backed away from Mordred. "Other people have dealt with her, how do you know I can't?"

"Because you can't!" Mordred stepped forward again, only to have Merlin skitter backwards again. "Come back to the camp, going to Nimueh is just as ridiculous as your idea of going to Camelot. You would have landed yourself in a bunch of trouble, that's why Iseldir had to find out."

"You... You told him!" Merlin cried in sudden realization. Mordred's face dropped when his secret was out and he glanced away which only solidified his guilt and made Merlin's feel a sudden odd betrayal. "You told Iseldir! Why you do that? I didn't tell on you when you went searching for Kara!"

"That wasn't going to get me killed," Mordred pointed out.

"Well… Well neither will going back to Camelot!" Merlin suddenly sniffled past the feeling of betrayal and Mordred froze.

"No," he shook his head. "No, Merlin! They'll catch you in seconds!"

"Not if I find a way to be safe," Merlin frowned. Suddenly a small raven swooped down from a tree, which honestly surprised Merlin, and Rooty suddenly scrambled into Merlin's pocket.

"So, have you changed your mind?" the raven cawed. "Will you accept the help M'lady has to offer you?"

"Merlin no!" Mordred shook his head. Any other time, Merlin would have run away from the raven right that second, but one glance at Mordred made Merlin's face harden.

"I have," he told the bird steadily. He could always leave if he thought things going on were not going well. He could look out for himself, Mordred would see!

"Merlin stop it," Mordred stepped forward, and Merlin hesitated until the bird suddenly swooped down and landed on Merlin's shoulder. The bird's beady eyes glowed golden for a moment and then Merlin's face hardened.

"Let me by," he said almost robotically as he pushed Mordred out of the way and began following the bird which flew ahead.

"Stop," Mordred called again, desperately looking to Merlin. Had the bird just enchanted him?

"Why don't you go tell Iseldir?" Merlin spat, again robotically, as he continued to follow the raven.

"But…" Mordred and then back at the camp. He wouldn't be able to follow Merlin and get help both. He finally shook his head and then began stealthily following by slipping behind trees. Soon Merlin and the raven marched into a cave, and Mordred stealthily crept forward until he could hear what was happening.

"You enchanted me?" Merlin was saying, his voice sounding upset.

"I realized that your friend would have swayed your decision," an almost kind voice spoke up. "I truly want to help you, and he did not realize that. He has false impressions of me. You needn't feel so worried, Merlin Emrys, I simply wish to help you. I saw you in Camelot, you were enjoying it, happier than you ever have been before, and you met someone who you love. Yes, I can see it in your eyes. The Lady Morgana is very kind, indeed."

"I…" Merlin hesitated, Mordred could almost feel the boy's uneasiness from outside the cave.

"It's alright, dear boy," Nimueh spoke again. "Here, why don't we sit down and talk about what I have to offer? Would you like anything? Pastries, anything to drink? Anything for your hedgehog? He's very sweet, by the way."

"Thank you, his name is Rooty," Mordred heard Merlin's voice change into something much more happy and polite, and his blood ran cold. That was a bad sign where Merlin's wariness was concerned.

"Hello Rooty, he seems very happy. Want anything to drink?"

"Not at the moment, but thank you."

"Of course," Nimueh put down some sort of cup and then continued. "Now, let me tell you what I can do for you, okay? I know you want to see Camelot again, but you cannot so long as you don't know how to hold in your magic, and that's where I can help you. I can restrain your magic and then you will be able to go into the city without being detected! Not only that, Merlin Emrys, I can also make it easier for you to get close to Morgana. Know how? I can make you Morgana's brother's manservant."

"The prince?" Merlin paled.

"He won't discover your magic, as I can restrain it, and then you will be close to Morgana. You may even be able to make her fall in love with you," Mordred could hear the smile in her voice. "Imagine, you and your beloved would be able to be together as long as you wish. And you'd be able to see your friend Gwen again, and you may find the prince isn't as bad as your first impression of him. And you'd have the chance to try to be with Morgana, and fall in love, together, forever."

"You could do that?" Merlin gasped.

"To a point, but my spell will only last three days on it's own," Nimueh warned. "Before then, you must share a true loves kiss with Morgana. This is not just any kiss, but a kiss that shows that you both truly care for one another, do you understand? If this happens, then my spell will be able to last longer, and you'll be able to stay longer in Camelot, with Morgana."

"And… What of my magic?" Merlin asked.

"I'll keep it safe for you until you wish to use it again, or until three days are up," Nimueh promised. "Do you agree to this? You'll simply have to sign my contact, and then you'll be with your true love."

Horror washed over Mordred as Merlin began to agree and he tried to run forward, when suddenly he felt a vine sneak around his leg and he fell hard to the ground with a soft cry, which was muffled by another vine around his mouth. He struggled desperately, and his struggles only increased when he heard Merlin slowly agree.

"Good," Nimueh spoke softly. "Sign right there."

"And I can have my magic back when I need it?" Merlin asked, and there was a hum of agreement.

"Nnmmm!" Mordred tried to shout, but it was clearly not loud enough as moments later there was a laugh that sounded close to a cackle of triumph and a light blasted from the cave which forced Mordred to close his eyes against the brightness. When he opened them, he saw Merlin stumble from the cave, Nimueh following behind. Merlin was slouched and Mordred was horrified the idea crossed his mind that Merlin almost looked a different person, smaller, skinnier, generally weaker, and it made Mordred's heart race in fear.

"Do you need any help? It's understandable that you might feel queasy after losing your magic," Nimueh placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"I… I'm alright," Merlin staggered before finding his balance by leaning against a tree.

"Good, now you'd best get to Camelot before more time ticks by. Remember, dear boy, you've only got three days. Make the most of them."

"I will… Thank you," Merlin turned back to her before putting Rooty in his pocket. The hedgehog's quills were alert with tension.

"Good, now when you go in, Arthur will be looking for a new manservant. Just speak to him, I'm sure he'll chose you," Nimueh smiled.

"Okay, thank you for this chance," Merlin nodded.

"Of course, my only goal is to help people like you," Nimueh replied, smiling warmly at the boy. He then turned and staggered into the woods, and Nimueh's smiled became a smirk. She suddenly stalked over to Mordred's area and Mordred recoiled when she stopped over him, leering down at him. With a twist of her fingers, his gag fell away and he ground his teeth.

"Help?" he growled. "Help him? You just stripped him of his magic!"

"Indeed, so he won't be caught," Nimueh smiled smugly. "I couldn't let you interfere, however your meddling nature might come to me as some use yet."

Moment's later she whispered a spell, and Mordred's world went black.

* * *

 **AN:** _What you think? Please review and tell me!_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** _Okay, here's the next chapter :) Hope you enjoy!_

 _Also, catherine10, don't worry, the things said in your review are very true, and are addressed in this chapter. That's part of the reason why our poor Merlin has placed himself in so much trouble..._

* * *

Merlin's eyes were bright when he entered the city of Camelot. The festivities were still lighting the town with laughter, hussle, and bussle, and the young druid couldn't be more excited by the thrills of the world beyond his village. True he knocked into several carts, spilling wares, as he tried to navigate the busy streets, in the commotion it was easy for him to slip away unnoticed. He was headed toward Gwen's home when he thought he spotted the skirts of the Lady Morgana moving through the crowds and he was quickly side tracked. Changing course, he slipped through the crowd somewhere behind her and the armed guard surrounding both her and the man Merlin now recognized as Prince Arthur.

"I'm glad you told him goodbye. Took you long enough to take me advice on things," the Lady Morgana quipped to the prince, who huffed and rolled his eyes.

"He was a half decent servant and if I want him to return I suppose bidding him farewell is a half decent thing to do," the prince sighed before adding teasingly: "I couldn't care less for your advice."

"But you wouldn't have done it if I hadn't suggested it," Morgana pointed out triumphantly.

"Yes… Well… Now for the time being I have to find another one and fast. None of them in the castle are any good at all and my father's going to place me with this terribly boring chatty one if I don't find another by midday! He's a good servant but he doesn't know when to shut up about the most dull things I've ever heard a person talk about!"

"Oh, poor Arthur! A million servants to choose from and you're ending up with the boring one, never mind he's a good servant," Morgana teased. "He's just too horribly boring to put up with!"

They were nearing the castle and the streets had cleared out a bit. Merlin remembered that Nimueh had said that Merlin might be able to become Arthur's servant and so he decided now was a good a time as any to present himself to the prince. Placing a smile on his face, Merlin attempted to step out from behind a currently empty stand, but instead found himself tripping and suddenly he was face flat in the mud. There were chuckles from above him, and Merlin glanced up with embarrassment to see that Morgana and Arthur were both staring down at him, Morgana chuckling and Arthur with an upturned eyebrow.

"Um… Hello," Merlin cleared his throat quickly, attempting to stand up in the slippery residue. "I, uh, heard you were looking for a servant to hire?"

Arthur simply snorted and began to turn away however Morgana held out a hand to help Merlin up and began to dab at his muddy face with a handkerchief.

"I remember you," she smiled. "You're Gwen's friend, Merlin?"

"Yes," Merlin smiled. "And you're the Lady Morgana!"

"Indeed," she nodded, a twinkle in her eye. "You want a job as a servant?"

"Well… I am looking for work, and I heard Prince Arthur needs one, and I think I might be able to help," Merlin smiled brightly as Arthur rejoined Morgana with a deep sigh and eyed Merlin doubtfully. "Hello, Sire, my name is Merlin and I'd like to apply for the job."

"No," Arthur stated plainly. "Come on Morgana."

"Oh Arthur, give him a chance," Morgana stated with a soft giggle. "He's friends with my maids servant and she simply seems to think he has good character."

"He's a country bumpkin," Arthur stated loudly, uncaring that Merlin winced slightly. "Not servant material."

"You wouldn't be bored," Morgana pointed out with a smirk. "Come, Merlin, let's get you cleaned off and then see what high and mighty Prince Arthur thinks. If nothing else you may help Gwen with some things, I'm sure that would make you happy."

Morgana began to lead Merlin toward the castle, Arthur stomping after them with a dark face. When they got inside, Morgana lead the way to her chambers, Arthur still trailing behind as he seemed to not have much else to do at the moment, and Morgana pulled the door open to reveal Gwen folding laundry. When Gwen saw Merlin, her face brightened before she looked rather confused.

"Merlin?" She gasped. "Your highnesses, what's going on?"

"Merlin is looking for a job. I'm sure you can help him clean up before he officially applies? You can do my laundry later," Morgana suggested, and Gwen nodded, her eyes bright. She approached Merlin and took his shoulder, a smile on her face as she lead him away.

"You can't honestly think he could be my servant," Arthur glared at Morgana.

"Oh, it'll be fun! It'll be an experience," Morgana replied with a soft smirk. "Now come, I think your father will want to know we've returned.

MMM

Gwen took Merlin to a servant's wing and helped him scrub the dirt away and unmat his hair. Soon he'd cleaned up nicely and Gwen admired her work with a bright smile.

"So," she asked as she handed him his clean neckerchief. "You want a job here?"

"I heard Prince Arthur is looking for a servant," Merlin told her. Gwen nodded, explaining how his previous servant's mother had fallen ill and he'd left to care for her in the village a few miles down the road. Now she lead Merlin toward Arthur's chambers and soon they arrived to hear the prince and Morgana talking inside. Gwen knocked quietly, leading Merlin inside to stand before the prince.

"Sire," Merlin nodded, shifting uneasily under the prince's scrutinizing eye,

"Well," Arthur spat. "The Lady Morgana has convinced me to give you a try, but first tell me, what are you good for? What can you do?"

"Well…" Merlin hesitated. "Clean, I guess, and laundry, and I like animals!"

"Good, start off by cleaning my room," Arthur sighed. "And then deliver some papers to Gaius, the court physician for me, and then find me down at the training field. You'd better be worth it."

With that, the prince stalked away and Gwen scurried off to finished some chores.

"Good luck, Merlin," Morgana smiled warmly at him before she too departed the room. Merlin frowned, eyeing the messy room, before he began to straighten things out and rearrange the covers. He tried to reach his magic experimentally, but felt a sudden wave of nausea when he did, and nothing happened. So his magic really was blocked, how strange. He wasn't sure he liked it, but at least he was inside the palace! Still, cleaning the prince's room wasn't getting him any closer to the Lady Morgana, and he only had three days. Picking up the pace, he finished quickly and he was about to try to find Gaius when the door opened and Arthur stalked in again.

"I had to get my other sword," Arthur muttered. When he saw that the room was clean, he looking impressed and nodded to Merlin. "I see you're not incompetent after all. Good to know. Have you seen a sword in here?"

"Yes, right over here!" Merlin leaped toward a cupboard and pulled a sword out. He pulled it out with such vigor, however, that it clanged out of the sacbord. He caught the hilt on his boot, however, and grabbed it before it could fall to the floor. He then sheathed it again and sprinted back to the prince, presenting the weapon to him.

"You are an odd country bumpkin," Arthur chuckled slightly. "Good catch."

"I used to play catch with my friends!" Merlin explained. "We have this game where-"

"I don't really care," Arthur interrupted, turning. "But nice catch anyway. I'll see you down at the training field. Grab a helmet for yourself. Oh, and you can leave your pack in the corner if you like."

Merlin smiled slightly, the prince wasn't so terrible, and then he took off his pack, taking Rooty from his pocket. He put the sleepy hedgehog in his pocket and then began to ask people in the hallways which way it was to get to Gaius. He soon arrived at the physician's door and he crept inside. The old man looked up, surprised when Merlin entered, and then his jaw dropped, scurrying over and shutting the door quickly.

"Merlin?" Gaius gasped, to Merlin's shock. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Um… Hello," Merlin swallowed. "You know my name? Have we met?"

"Of course, don't you remember me? I used to visit your encampment when you were small! You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous!"

"Wait, you're that Gaius?" Merlin's face lit up. "I remember! You came and learned and I played with you! You stopped coming because they said it was too dangerous."

"Yes, just as it's dangerous for you to be here. You haven't changed much, my boy, still got those big ears," Gaius smiled fondly. "It's how I recognized you. Now tell me, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk with the Lady Morgana," Merlin's eyes shinned. "So I temporarily trapped my magic for three days, and became the prince's servant. Only problem is I only have three days to before my magic might come back and I have to get the Lady Morgana to fall in love with me or it was all for waste, and so far that's not working out well..."

"And I don't think it will ever," Gaius frowned deeply. "She is a princess, and you're a servant. What in the world happened to trap your magic? Why would you chose to come here at all?! Sit down boy, tell me what's going on!"

"Well… I came here for my birthday," Merlin sat on the bench next to Gaius. "And I met the Lady Morgana. She was so kind and pretty and everything, and this nice lady told me she could cast a spell to get my closer to the Lady Morgana for three days."

"What what nice lady would that be?" Gaius frowned.

"Her name is Nimueh, and she's actually quite kind," Merlin told Gaius, whose mouth dropped.

"Merlin!" Gaius threw his hands in the air. "Nimueh is very dangerous, she cannot have good intentions. That was terribly foolish of you! You have no magic?"

"No, they won't catch me, and she's not bad like everyone says!" Merlin argued.

"She is," Gaius shook his head. "But there's no changing what has been done. Now, why are you in my chambers?"

"Oh yeah!" Merlin remembered, holding out some papers. "The prince sent me to give you these. It's so great to see you again Gaius! How have you been?"

"I've been fine," Gaius frowned. "I'd say it's good to see you as well, but I am very uneasy about these circumstances. You must be very cautious, Merlin. Do you understand me?"

"I am being cautious," Merlin shrugged flippantly.

"Does your mother know where you are?" Gaius asked.

"Oh no, my mother!" the thought seemed to suddenly dawn on Merlin. "She'll worry about me!"

"Do you think of nothing?" Gaius groaned, holding a hand to his head. "You're the same boy, Merlin. Well there's no way to tell her now, not without danger. I suppose I'd best care for you best I can before you can safely be returned to her. Honestly, Merlin!"

"I'm sorry," Merlin glanced at the ground. "I guess I was a little rash…"

"More than a little," Gaius growled. "Now, do you have somewhere to stay while you're here."

"Not really," Merlin shook his head.

"Well I have an empty storeroom up there, Would you like access to it?"

"Thanks Gaius, that'd be great!" Merlin's face split into a grin.

"Fine, but you had better be out of here by the time three days are up and your magic returns. Now, Merlin, tell me: How in the world did you expect to make Lady Morgana fall in love with you? No one has ever caught her heart, and you are a servant. It's not going to work, but I'm curious if you had any sort of plan in that head of yours."

"Not really…" Merlin admitted. "I just sort of thought it would happen."

"Merlin!" Gaius groaned. "Things like that don't just happen in three days! Fine, you just do as your told by the prince and maybe we can get you out of here safely still. Do you any chores to run off and do?"

"Oh yeah, I'm supposed to help Arthur train," Merlin remembered. "Where do I get a helmet?"

"The armory, which is near the training field on a lower level," Gaius told him. "Be careful, boy, you are dancing on a sword's edge!"

"I am careful!" Merlin declared as he stood up. "I'll see you later!"

Gaius shook his head, staring after the boy. He had once dabbled in magic himself, visiting the druids to learn of the powers of healing, but after magic was outlawed, his visits had become few and far between until they dribbled down to nothing. Gaius remembered the dark haired, big eared, skinny boy, however. He remembered the boy's cheerfulness, good humor, and far too carefree nature. He always suspected the boy would get himself into trouble, but he'd never thought the boy would get into this much trouble!

Gaius thought of the boy's poor worried mother, and the old man promised himself he'd do his best to care for Merlin, if only for Hunith. He could tell already, however, that it was going to be quite a chore.

MMM

Merlin was hurrying down the hall when Rotty poked his head out of Merlin's pocket and wiggled around. Merlin stopped and pulled the hedgehog out, smiling at him.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Merlin smiled. "How have you been?"

The hedgehog gave a sort of squeak, and Merlin smiled.

"I have to do chores for the prince, do you think you can stay still in my pocket a bit longer?" Merlin asked. The hedgehog squeaked again, and Merlin smiled. He was just putting the hedgehog away when a kind voice called to him.

"Talking to your hedgehog again?" The lady Morgana called to him, and Merlin turned, smiling.

"Yes," he nodded. "I was just on my way to train with Prince Arthur when he woke up."

"Don't let my brother work you too hard," Morgana smiled, petting Rooty behind the ears. "How has it been so far?"

"Just fine," Merlin smiled. "I really like Camelot! It's almost as amazing and pretty as you are!"

"Oh?" Morgana let out a surprised little noise and a nervous laugh, raising an eyebrow. "I'm glad you think so, Merlin, but remember, anything pretty can have a dangerous side as well, you mustn't get too close."

"I know Camelot can be dangerous," Merlin smiled easily, shrugging. "But don't worry, I'm careful! I'd better go train, see you later!"

Morgana watched the boy dart away with curious eyes before she shook her head. What an odd peasant he was. He seemed rather young and small, but he was sort of sweet. He clearly had no idea of the place of servants versus royalty, but she supposed that's what came of not being raised in the city. He'd learn soon, she told herself, and there was no harm in being friends with the kind servant. With a final nod, she strode away to look for Gwen. Maybe her maidservant could help Merlin learn before it was too late.

MMM

Merlin, who was currently laying on the grass with ringing ears, had quickly discovered that he did not like training. In fact, he rather despised it.

"Get up, _Mer_ lin, you're not even trying!" The prince shouted. Merlin stumbled to his feet (he was actually trying very hard) and attempted to block another blow to his shoulder with the blunt sword. He would be sore for a week!

After what seemed like forever, the prince decided he was done and he ripped the helmet off of Merlin's head.

"Go get me some dinner, I'll be in my chambers," Arthur declared, and with that he disappeared into the castle leaving Merlin to stare after him forlornly. Maybe Camelot wasn't as nice as he'd first thought...

Merlin sighed and trekked off to the kitchen, grabbing bread for Rooty and a bit of stew for himself. He lapped his food up quickly before arriving at the prince's chambers.

"You're late," Arthur declared from his place at his table. "Put it down."

Merlin placed the food there quickly and Arthur glanced down at it before looking back up at Merlin.

"You get some food yourself?" Arthur asked offhandedly and when Merlin said yes, Arthur nodded and dug in. "You lasted pretty well at training. Most servants fall over after the first couple blows. You kept it up all afternoon!"

"Yeah..." Merlin trailed off, rubbing his aching body.

"Yes well, draw a bath for me and then be off. Wake me up bright and early tomorrow morning, I have things to attend to. Oh, and Merlin? You might want to use some ice tonight, it'll make tomorrow better. Can't have you unable to carry out your chores, can we."

"No Sire," Merlin smiled, looking up and then dropping a bucket of water on the floor. "Oops... Sorry, let me clean that up..."

"You certainly are clumsy for a servant," Arthur sighed. "Yes, cleanup. Maybe I don't need a bath tonight... Oh, just forget it. Clean that up and then go to bed, you look half dead."

"Oh, thank you," Merlin replied, glad to be able to go rest, before cleaning up the spilled water and hurrying out the door. His faith in the prince was restored; he really wasn't so bad once you got to know him.

MMM

That night, Merlin was sleeping soundly when there was a sudden clanging. He awoke with a jerk, fear pumping into him when he realised it was the alarm bell.

He leaped up in bed when his door banged open, but was relieved that it was just Gaius.

"It's alright, Merlin," he reassured the boy. "It has nothing to do with you. There was a fire in Lady Morgana's room. I am going to make sure she is alright."

"I'm coming!" Merlin leaped up, pulling on a shirt. "I have to see if she's okay too!"

"Merlin, it's the middle of the night, go back to sleep," Gaius commanded.

"No, please let me come!" Merlin begged. Gaius considered it, before finally relenting with a sigh.

"Carry my mag and fix your hair," Gaius commanded on their way out the door. "It's sticking up all over the place."

Soon they arrived the room, and after a thorough investigation, a result was decided which made Merlin's hair stand on end despite him unmussing it.

"It was sorcery," King Uther, who stood looking out of the broken window at the steep drop below. "It must have been."

"Quite possibly," Gaius murmured, stepping away from the terrified Lady Morgana. "She's fine, just shaken is all. Merlin, hand me my bag."

"You're sure you saw no one?" The prince stepped toward Morgana, glancing at the broken window.

"No I... I didn't," Morgana was shaking. "I... I'm pretty sure. Yes, I'm sure."

"Besides," Uther murmured. "The glass broke outwards. They did not come in through the window. Guards, stand watch outside carefully for the rest of the night. Sound the alarm if anything strange in the least occurs."

"Yes Sire," the guards nodded before marching outside.

"We'd best all get some rest," Gaius spoke softly. "She should be alright until tomorrow."

The king nodded and everyone departed Morgana's room. Merlin glanced back at her uneasily before scurrying after Gaius.

"What do you think happened? How could a sorcerer go undetected?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know," Gaius replied with a frown. "But get some sleep. We'll worry about it in the morning. And you, my boy, had best keep your head low. Something is wrong and you will not be getting in the middle of it if I have anything to say about it!"

* * *

 **AN:** _What you guys think? Please review! And ideas are appreciated. I'm making this up a little as we go along, though I do have a story line in my mind_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** _Okay, so this chapter is super short and it took forever to get out, but sadly that's cause my inspiration wasn't up. Please review! Help me get inspiration! And Enjoy :)_

* * *

The early morning sun was showing spirals of dust near the city gates, but other than that Camelot appeared unprotected and alone. It seemed that the night guards had already abandoned their posts, and the morning were yet to arrive. Poor planning, as far as letting strangers enter, such as the dark clad boy who was now stalking into the city. Few people were out this early, and so few people saw him slip past the gates of the castle and into the castle itself.

MMM

"Merlin, get up! What're you doing sleeping in? You've got to go help the prince of Camelot!"

Merlin groaned and stumbled to his feet at the sound of Gaius' voice. He had hardly slept in, it was still early. He was just a bit more tired from running around to Morgana's chambers last night. Now he pulled on a clean shirt and his neckerchief before grabbing the outstretched toast Gaius had to offer and scrambling up the stairs to the prince's room.

He pushed open the door without knocking and was surprised to find the prince standing in the middle of the room, glaring at a shirt hung over a chair.

"You're awake! Oh good, I was worried about waking you up," Merlin smiled. "I'll be right outside as you dress."

" _Mer_ lin," the prince called him back, his face angry. "You really are the worst servant I've ever had! First, you don't wake me up and a guard had to do it! Second, you can't run off! Help me get dressed and then fetch my breakfast. I'll be wearing my ceremonial robes since we have a knighting ceremony this morning. Hurry up Merlin!"

Merlin gulped and scurried to do as he was told before running downstairs to snatch Arthur's breakfast. On his way back up he ran across Gwen who was getting Morgana's breakfast.

"Hello Merlin," she smiled at him, and he nodded, stopping to talk to her. "That was really nice of you to come with Gaius to check that Lady Morgana was alright."

"It was the least I could do," Merlin blushed.

"Well it was very nice of you," Gwen smiled. "Merlin, did you have any plans for lunch today?"

"Morgana wants to have lunch with me?" Merlin's eyes lit up, however he was somewhat disappointed by the answer he got.

"Uh… No, I did though," Gwen offered, and Merlin's excitement died a little, however he still smiled.

"That would be fun," he told her. "Yeah I… I'm free I guess. Yeah, we can have lunch…"

"Merlin," Gwen's face turned serious as she studied him closely. "You don't… Like her, do you?"

"Of course I like her, doesn't everyone?" Merlin replied.

"I mean _like her_ like her. As in, love her."

Merlin's face turned bright red and he looked away, causing Gwen's jaw to drop. She looked around nervously before turning back to her fellow servant.

"Merlin, you can't! You're a servant, she's a princess! Merlin, you really can't! King Uther could have your head!"

"It can't be that bad," Merlin replied. "Besides, what if she likes me? What if we like each other?"

"It doesn't matter, Merlin!" Gwen cried quietly. "Really, you should forget all about her!"

With that, Gwen hurried away, however Merlin simply stood there for a few moments, contemplating what his friend had said. Gwen couldn't be completely right, though, could she? No, if they loved each other, it'd be okay. After all, Morgana was kind and often went walking in the lower town, unconcerned about status. It'd work out, Merlin was sure.

MMM

The knighting ceremony was the big event of the month, it seemed. Everyone was there, the other knights, the lords and ladies, even a cluster of servants. The young knight, a sir Leon, had apparently been through rigorous training as a knight, and now it was official. Merlin thought he might recognize the man.

The King was giving a grand speech about the man, when suddenly Merlin's skin tickled. He frowned and tried to ignore it, but suddenly he realized what it was. It was magic- not his magic, but someone else's. The other person's magic was building dramatically and about to release in a huge explosion, and Merlin looked around in shock. Who in the world would be stupid enough to release a bunch of magic in Camelot? Everyone in the room had all eyes on the ceremony, and so Merlin attempted to put his attention on the king, however the magic itched in the back of his neck, and he was again distracted. Merlin tried desperately to find the source, however the source of magic was growing at such a dramatic pace that it seemed to be everywhere in the room! No one else seemed to notice, however he knew that magic of this proportion couldn't be controlled for long.

Merlin's attention was suddenly pulled to the Lady Morgana, who was watching the ceremony along with everyone else, however Merlin's heart dropped when he saw the color of her eyes flickering. Morgana had magic? How had she not noticed before? Merlin frowned in confusion, however, because she didn't seem concerned at all. It was as if she didn't even notice that the magic was reaching its climax! Merlin cleared his throat and tried to catch her eye, however her attention was placed firmly upon the soon to be Sir Leon.

Merlin was about to clear his throat louder, when something seemed to punch him in the stomach, and he let out a low grunt, and then the room was in chaos.

There were screams was suddenly there was an explosion of golden tendrils that shot around the room, randomly running into people who were pushed backwards with the force of the magic. Merlin slowly raised his head, terror in his eyes, and his fears were confirmed. It seemed that the magic was flowing out of a shocked and horrified Lady Morgana who was watching the scene with utmost confusion, spinning around the room, trying to figure out what was going on. The only person who seemed so far untouched was the king, whose face was white as a sheet.

The king's mouth very slowly formed the word magic, however he seemed frozen to the spot. He didn't get the chance to give a command, however, because a group of guards and knights raced forward and restrained the terrified Lady Morgana and brought her before the king, whose eyes were wide with horror.

Merlin watched as Uther's mouth slowly formed the word magic again, before looking around the room almost nervously.

"Should we take her to the dungeon, Sire?" One of the guards asked, and the king hesitated before shouting.

"Unhand the Lady Morgana," he declared. "This is an outrage, she will explain what just happened."

Morgana shook her head at him in a clear sign that she had no idea what had just happened and that she had absolutely no explanation, her eyes wide in fear. Uther stared at her before swallowing and surveying the room.

"I will question her later," he decided in a clipped, harsh voice. "Take her to a cell. This ceremony will be put on pause."

Merlin watched in horror as the guards wrestled Morgana away, the room a deadly quiet. After a few moments, the people began to disperse and Merlin was about to hurrying over to Arthur, who had gone white as well, however a flash of something familiar caught Merlin's eyes, and he frowned. Taking a final look at the king and prince, Merlin turned and also fled the room, following a figure in all black with a black cloak. The figure waded between people in the lower town, however when the figure finally seemed to turn down an alleyway, and Merlin raced after the dark cloaked person.

The alley was dark and dank, and Merlin felt uneasy the minute he entered. He was about to turn and leave, when the dark cloaked figure stepped out from behind a pile of boxes, and Merlin's jaw dropped.

"Mordred?" Merlin asked in shock, for there stood his friend, only he hardly looked like the kind, laughing, curly haired boy from two days ago. Mordred now wore dark clothing and had a generally darker look on his guarded face. "Mordred, what are you doing here? Why were you… Why were you at the ceremony…"

A horrid idea suddenly got planted in Merlin's mind, and his heart rate picked up when a slow, absolutely terrifying smile spread across Mordred's face.

"Mordred you didn't… Plant the magic in her?" Merlin's face was crumpling, and when Mordred's smile grew still wider Merlin almost felt tears fill his eyes. "Mordred what… What are you doing? Why… Mordred?"

"Come home, Merlin," Mordred spat. "She'll be executed by the end of the week, there's nothing you can do for her now."

"What?" Merlin cried. "What?!"

"The penalty for magic is death, and everyone knows she has it now," Mordred shrugged. "Come home. People don't know I did the magic, they figure she did."

"No, I can't!" Merlin cried, backing away from his old friend who now seemed like a stranger in his eyes. "How could you do that? Mordred?!"

"It needed to be done," Mordred shrugged. "Only thing that can save her now is me turning myself in, but I would never. You're not going to turn in your best friend since we were babes in arm, are you Merlin?"

Merlin shook his head in horror, stumbling backwards as tears suddenly filled his eyes.

"What happened to you?" Merlin's voice was small. "Mordred, I don't understand!"

"I did what was needed to get her dead and you home. You should thank me," Mordred shrugged. "Come, Merlin."

"No!" Merlin stumbled away from Mordred's outstretched hand. "No, you killed her! You condemned her! How could you?"

"Come Merlin," Mordred's voice became harder and much more sinister.

"No!" Merin cried. "I… I will save her! This is your fault! She is innocent! I will not let her die!"

"What are you going to do?" Mordred smirked. "Turn yourself in?"

Merlin's face was pale, and he shrugged slowly.

"I… I don't know. I… I will save her. I will."

"Have fun with that," Mordred chuckled, turning around. "Maybe I won't see you again after all. So long, Merlin."

"Mordred?" Merlin cried. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving," Mordred shrugged. "I'm save myself. I care not what you do."

"But…" Merlin stared after the boy who was generally so concerned about his friends' well beings.

"Goodbye," Mordred said simply, and then in a flurry of dirt and straw, he was gone, leaving Merlin with tears running down his cheeks.

* * *

 **AN:** _Please review! What do you think will happen now? And what's up with Mordred?_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** _Well this came out quickly thanks to the help of HoRnIe DeMoN_. Thanks for your ideas :)

* * *

"Merlin, are you alright?"

Merlin sniffled, but nodded quickly as he forced himself to smile at Gwen and hand her his basket of food.

"I thought a picnic, perhaps?" Merlin said softly. "You said you wanted to have lunch?"

"Oh Merlin, thank you," Gwen cried softly, suddenly hugging him and sobbing quietly. Merlin stood in shock for a moment before snapping out of it and quickly hugging her back before putting her at arm's length. Gwen was quick to wipe her cheeks and force a slight smile before speaking in a shaking voice. "I'm sorry, I just… I can't believe that Morgana has magic! Even so, I… It's treason, but I can't believe that she could possibly have ill intentions! And yet… Uther has no choice now. He has questioned her and found that it seems… She may truly have magic, Merlin, and he will have no choice. She will be executed by the week's end!"

"No!" Merlin cried, his face turning ashen. "No! They can't!"

"I know… I can't believe it either," Gwen's face turned downward for a moment in a quick attempt to hide the tears shining in her eyes. "My lady has always been a bit different, but never evil. I cannot believe that of her. I'm afraid this is some huge misunderstanding, and yet I do not think there's time to sort it out before the proclamation will go through!"

"It is a misunderstanding!" Merlin suddenly cried. "I mean, I don't know if she has magic but… It is a misunderstanding! She's not the one who performed magic in the throne room!"

"You know this?" Gwen asked. "Who is? You must tell the king!"

"I… I have no proof," Merlin looked down shamefacedly. "I just know."

"Merlin, you can't 'just know'. You have to have a reason," Gwen shook her head. "I 'just know' lots of things, and yet 'just knowing' gives them no consequence."

"What if…" Merlin trailed off uneasily before he again found his voice. "What if I was to tell you… I can save her."

"How?" Gwen asked, her eyes growing wide with hope.

"The time I visited you, the alarm for a sorcerer went off. I… I am a magic user, but I'm not a sorcerer! I'm a druid," Merlin bit his lip as Gwen suddenly stumbled backwards, her eyes wide. "Please! It's alright, no one would find out. I trapped my magic, because I don't want to do evil! I would never hurt anyone! I only wanted to see Camelot, but I knew I would be persecuted for who I am. I want only peaceful interactions but… I just wanted to come here, is that so bad? I was born a druid, it's not my fault, is it? I'm not a monster like they're all saying the sorcerers are! I just wanted to see the city, but now… Now Morgana is in the dungeons and it's all the fault of another magic user, and I don't know how to help her, but I have to! I just want to fix everything, but… I have magic, and they say that makes me a monster..."

Gwen watched as tears formed in Merlin's eyes, and suddenly sympathy filled her heart and she slowly stepped forward again, giving him a very quick hug before looking into his eyes.

"I do not think you could ever be a monster Merlin," she told him gently, bringing a slow smile to his face. "Who is it that performed the magic that put Morgana in the dungeon?"

"Another druid who I know… And I don't understand why he would do that. He's really very kind, but… He seemed different when I last saw him," Merlin frowned, worrying growing in his heart for his friend, however he pushed the worry aside and continued. "I don't think I'll ever be able to get him to admit it or help us right now. I already tried pleading with him."

"Well then what can we do?" Gwen asked. "I don't see any other course of action. Morgana… My lady will have to chance of escape… Oh Merlin..."

"I will think of something," Merlin told her with new determination, light shining in his eyes and somehow managing to make her smile weakly. "Don't worry! I'll get Morgana out, I promise! Please don't worry, everything will be okay, alright?"

"I… I suppose. Thank you for speaking with me, Merlin," Gwen told the boy gently. "But… If you are a druid, shouldn't you run? I mean, what if they find out?"

"Everything will be alright," Merlin promised again. "Please, don't worry. I promise that I will fix this. I'd better go now…"

"Alright," Gwen sighed, smiling weakly at him. "I'll see you around?"

"I…" Merlin hesitated before nodding. "Okay, probably. Goodbye, Gwen. Thank you so much for understanding and being kind. You're amazing, really."

With that, Merlin dashed off toward Gaius' chambers, leaving Gwen to stare after him worriedly.

MMM

Nimueh chuckled as she watched the young druid rush toward the chamber's of his current guardian. She knew exactly what was on his mind, and soon he would do exactly as she wished of him. Soon Emrys would no longer be in the way of her destroying the Once and Future King. She cackled quietly, when she heard a noise outside of her cave, she stiffened and looked up, however she relaxed when she saw that it was Emrys' friend.

"Come in Modred," she spoke silkily. The druid boy walked calmly into the cave and stood stiffly, watching her with blank eyes. She smirked before speaking quietly. Mordred gasped before crumpling under the weight of chains. He shook his head for a moment, opening and closing his eyes, before his expression became enraged and he struggled desperately.

"No!" he cried, his voice both horrified and angry. "How could you?"

"How could you," Nimueh replied with a smirk. "Oh Mordred, you poor dear. You have sealed the fate of Emrys, and soon the Once and Future King will also be no more."

"What?" Mordred gasped out, gnashing his teeth in anger and disbelief. "You hurt my friend, he will turn himself in! You have to stop him! They'll kill him!"

"Exactly," Nimueh shrugged. "You guaranteed that."

" "Emrys and the Once and Future king are meant to return magic to the land!" " Mordred ground his teeth.

"The Once and Future King will fail his destiny," Nimueh spat. "He will never accept magic, and so someone else must take their place. And now, the Once and Future King will soon be executing Emrys, you can be sure."

"No! He will have no proof!" Mordred cried. "He can't kill Merlin without proof!"

"You think that matters to them?" Nimueh shook her head sadly. "They care not for proof. They care only for the blood of all who practice magic, whether dark or light, good or bad. Arthur, the Once and Future King, will soon kill Merlin, Mordred. He doesn't care if Merlin has done anything wrong, only that another sorcerer is dead."

"No!" Mordred cried. "They will work together! They have to!"

"That destiny ended when Arthur became as cold blooded as his murderous father," Nimueh told Mordred. "You cannot save Emrys now, there is nothing wecan do. But when the deed is done, someone must avenge him."

"What do you mean?" Mordred asked fearfully, tears gathering in his eyes. "Merlin can't die! No! You have to save him! He's my friend!"

"I am sorry," Nimueh spoke gently, stepping forward. "I will take those chains off if you promise not to run. Perhaps we can try to formulate some sort of help for your childhood friend, but I fear there is nothing we can do to save him from Arthur now… Still, perhaps we can work together?"

"I will never work with you," Mordred recoiled. "I know of your trickery!"

"No, I am not what they say of me," Nimueh shook her head gently. "Many years ago, in fact, I was good friend of the Pendragons. And yet then they began to persecute those with magic, and so I was forced to flee. The druids did not trust me, for I used to work with the Pendragons until I realized their evil. The druids did not accept me, but I never meant evil to anyone! Please, Mordred, I only mean to help those with magic, and to help your old friend. Now I'm going to undo your chains, can you not run? Please, maybe together we can save Merlin."

Mordred hesitated, before nodding shallowly. "You will help me save Merlin?"

"Yes I will," Nimueh promised. "He will save Morgana, and then we will do all that we can to save him, I promise. But remember, Arthur is evil. He will not be easy to outwit, alright? We will be an excellent team."

"I work with you only to save Merlin Emrys," Mordred growled.

"Understood," Nimueh inclined her head before waving her hands and the chains falling away. "Sit, please. Let's talk."

"No," Mordred lept to his feet. "I will never scheme with you! I know of what evil you can do. I have been told! I will never break faith in Emrys and the Once and Future King! Destiny is destiny, I will not help destroy it!"

"Very well…" Nimueh trailed off slowly. "However you gave me your word that you would not run."

"I… I am sorry, but I can't stay here. I have to go tell my village. They will save Emrys. They will save Merlin!" Mordred stumbled away. "Please!"

"Alright…" Nimueh said slowly. "You may go, but remember, I am always here. I will work with you to save Merlin Emrys, and together we can help him complete his destiny of returning magic. The Pendragons are dangerous."

Mordred eyed her warily before scrambling away and quickly disappearing from the cave, Nimueh watching him emotionlessly, before a slow smiled appeared.

MMM

Merlin ran for Gaius' chambers where he found the old man mixing herbs.

"Merlin!" Gaius looked up in shock. "I was worried about you."

"I'm alright for now, but I have a favor to ask of you," Merlin told the old man. "Please, give this letter to my mother when you can, and take care of Rooty, please?"

"Merlin?" Gaius frowned, putting down the herbs and studying the boy in front of him. "Sit down, tell me what's going on."

"They're going to execute Morgana!" Merlin cried. "I have to stop them!"

"And how would you do that?" Gaius asked slowly. "Tell me Merlin."

"I… I can't talk now! Just promise me you'll take care of Rooty and give this letter to my mother," Merlin pleaded, however Gaius caught his arm and lead him over to a chair.

"Merlin," he spoke slowly. "I do hope that you're not planning on turning yourself in in her place."

"I…" Merlin looked away. "What other option is there?"

"I don't know yet, but that is the most foolhardy plan I have ever heard," Gaius spoke sternly. "We will need to scheme and see if there is anything we can do, but I cannot allow you to go around turning yourself in. Besides, it did appear as if she performed that magic…"

"I don't think she did," Merlin shook his head. "It was a boy from my village. I don't know why he wanted to frame her, but I can stop her execution!"

"How?" Gaius asked. "You don't currently have any magic."

"I don't care, I have to save her!" Merlin cried.

"Not like this," Gaius shook his head. "We will think, Melin, and after we have thought, perhaps we can act. Alright, Merlin? Do nothing fool hardy."

"I… Alright,' Merlin looked down. "But I still want to visit her."

"Do as you like as far as that goes," Gaius sighed. "But do nothing else."

"Fine, I'll just visit her right now," Merlin sighed, slipping the letter back inside of his coat. "I… I"ll just visit her. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"It's alright," Gaius sighed. "I don't see how your mother has managed to raise a fool hardy boy like you though… Run along, Merlin. Please be careful, and I will think about how to save her. We have a week, after all."

Merlin nodded before grabbing a flower from a vase by Gaius' door and racing to the dungeon. He slowed when he entered the winding, dark passages, and slowed even more still when he heard a familiar voice. It was the prince! Merlin frowned and hid behind a wall, eavesdropping silently.

"I don't know what to do," Arthur was saying. "And… I don't understand!"

"I never knew, and I can't think that it was me!" Morgana was crying. "Really Arthur, you have to believe me! If I somehow do… It's by no choice of my own! I honestly have no idea what happened in there!"

"I know that," Arthur spoke bitterly. "And I doubt it even was you. I believe that there must be another sorcerer in the castle, and I would do anything to find him or her and make you safe again but… Father is blind in his quest for magic users. He feels that he has no choice but to execute you… I'm doing all I can to find the real magic user, but we have little time. Be brave Morgana, I am working fast as I can."

"Thank you Arthur," Morgana spoke softly. "Thank you for everything you're doing."

"It's the least I can do," Arthur sighed. "I'll be back tonight with dinner, I promise."

Merlin ducked into an alcove as Arthur marched away, and then he slipped around the corner to find Morgana sitting forlornly beside the bars. Her expression became confused when she saw Merlin who dropped to his knees beside her.

"Merlin?" she asked, clearly bewildered.

"Hello," Merlin smiled weakly. "I just wanted to check on you! And bring you this."

Merlin blushed as he handed her the flower, which she accepted with a sad smile.

"Thank you," Morgana sighed. "It's beautiful."

"I hoped you'd like it. I hoped that it would give you hope," Merlin told her. "Because you should have hope! I'm going to get you out of here! I cannot let this happen to you, or anyone! I... I don't believe that you are evil, or even that... That magic in general has to be evil."

"Merlin," Morgana asked. "What are you saying? You cannot think of breaking me out…"

"No, but I'll find a way, I promise you," Merlin told her. "How are you?"

"Alright, I suppose, considering how they moved it up…" Morgana looked down as Merlin's face turned horrified.

"Moved what up?" he cried.

"You haven't heard?" Morgana asked sadly. "The king moved it to two days from now… I… He says that if I am the sorcerer then he has no choice…"

"But you're not!" Merlin cried desperately.

"I don't think so but… I just don't know anymore. There's been odd things happening…" Morgana trailed off before she jumped slightly as she found Merlin reaching through the bars to hold her hands. She looked up into his kind, sweet face, and something in her heart melted. "Merlin, thank you so much for everything you've done, but I can't let anything happen to you because of me. Perhaps things are best left alone."

"No, I will get you out of here!" Merlin promised. "Don't lose hope! I promise you, everything will be okay!"

"I… Thank you Merlin," Morgana smiled softly, squeezing his hands. "But please, don't do anything that will get you in trouble, okay?"

"I… I will save you," Merlin promised you. "I cannot let anything happen to an innocent person. Do not be afraid, please."

Merlin leaned forward and lifted her hands to kiss one gently as he gave her his smile full of hope and then stood.

"Don't be afraid," he told her. "It'll be okay."

With that he stood and hurried away, leaving Morgana staring down at her hands, a warm feeling growing in her heart even as dread also settled there. She was becoming attached to him… Which was bad. Nothing could ever come of anything between them, right? And yet his kindness and innocence made her heart flutter with hope. She only wished with all of her heart that he would be safe. She wished a terrible fate upon herself many times over before she wished anything unpleasant upon Merlin. He was becoming the light that filled her heart.

MMM

Uther and Arthur were looking over papers when the doors burst open. The guards shrugged helplessly as Merlin stumbled in, his face both pale and determined.

"What is the meaning of this?" Uther frowned, his face red.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked warily. "What are you doing?"

"You have to release the Lady Morgana," Merlin spoke up with a quaking voice. "She isn't the sorcerer, but I know ho is! It... It's a friend of mine!"

"What?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "That's ridiculous…"

"You make this claim, do you have proof?" Uther asked only hopefully.

"I…" Merlin floundered before nodding. "I saw him do it! He... He came to Camelot with me, and he did it."

"Guards, seize him!" Uther suddenly shouted. "He has consorted with a sorcerer! For all we know, he could be one himself!"

"Father!" Arthur cried in indignation. "This proof is ridiculous! I mean, I want Morgana out of the dungeons as much as you but… This proof is not proof."

"He must be telling the truth!" Uther spun on his son with almost crazed eyes. "He admitted it! Morgana is innocent!"

"I mean… Of course she is, but… Are we sure that Merlin isn't also innocent?" Arthur asked slowly. "I mean… We should look into this more."

"Are you questioning me?" Uther spat. "Guards!"

The guards ran in and seized Merlin, who was slack in their arms, not fighting back. Arthur watched with a frown.

"Take him to the dungeon," Uther spat. "And check him for magical objects! I will join you soon."

Merlin was dragged away as Arthur spun on Uther in shock.

"Father!" he cried. "You gave him no trial, not even as much as you gave Morgana! We cannot condemn a man just because he turned himself in like that. For all we knew, he might be trying to protect Morgana or something. He could be innocent!"

"He confessed," Uther spat. "It's enough."

"Look, I want a reason to get Morgana out too but… Not enough that I would condemn an innocent in her place," Arthur shook his head.

"He confessed, that is an end to it!" Uther roared. "Now I am going down to the dungeons, I suggest you join me and make no fuss if you don't want trouble, Arthur."

Uther then stormed from the room, Arthur following uneasily. They soon arrived in the dungeons to find Merlin being shoved in a cell beside Morgana, who was watching this in shock and horror. Merlin simply gave her a weak smile and turned to look at Uther and Arthur bravely. The guards yanked his coat from him and checked the pockets before extracting a piece of paper. Merlin's face suddenly drained of color as the paper was handed to Uther, who looked it over quickly.

"This is in druid script," Uther's eyes filled with fire. "To a fellow druid, I am sure. You are an accomplice or… Oh no, I must be wrong… You couldn't possibly be from an illegal encampment…"

Uther watched as even more color drained from Merlin's face, and then the king's face seemed to turn beat red.

"Arthur," he spun on his son. "You have a job to do, find this encampment, and destroy it."

"No!" Merlin cried, racing to his feet even as the cell door slammed shut. "Please, you can't do that!"

Uther simply turned and marched from the dungeon along with the guards. Arthur watched Merlin warily before swallowing giving a shallow nod. He watched Merlin for a moment before he slowly stepped forward, so much apology in his eyes that Merlin hesitated.

"I'm so sorry," Arthur said very softly, swallowing hard again. Merlin watched him as he gave Merlin a slow nod of sympathy before turning and dashing after his father. Merlin watched him go, before he let out a shallow sob, and then another, and another after that as he crumpled to the ground and put his face in his hands to hide his tears.

"Merlin?" Morgana spoke softly. "What happened?"

Merlin simply shook his head wiping his cheeks desperately in a small attempt to regain control. His family, his friends! He just wanted to save Morgana! This was his fault, entirely his fault.

"Merlin?" Morgana asked, crouching by the bars and gently reaching through to hug him. "What happened?"

"You'll be safe," Merlin sniffled. "That's all I wanted, but they're going to hunt down my camp! My friends, family, everyone! I just wanted to save you…"

Morgana's eyes widened with realization, however all she could do was hold then young man as he began to cry.

"Oh Merlin," she whispered softly. "You foolish, kind hearted boy... Thank you. I thank you with all my heart, but I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

 **AN:** _Well, what do you think? Please review! I based Merlin's bursting in after his bursting in when he claimed he was the sorcerer so Gwen would be spared in the episode with Gwen's father._


End file.
